


Embrace

by wordplay



Series: AV!Verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordplay/pseuds/wordplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futurefic. Kurt has been waiting for Blaine to come home, and his wait is almost over. Part 2 of the Schadenfreude cycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as [Appropriate Visuals](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/567799.html) & [Ephemera](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/661463.html) \- for anybody keeping track, this is set during the summer of 2014. Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/762835.html).
> 
> Cheerleaded and beta'd by [](http://misscake.livejournal.com/profile)[**misscake**](http://misscake.livejournal.com/) , who is remarkable and irreplaceable and all kinds of other super superlative things.

  
The week dragged by for Kurt. He and Blaine had actually argued a little after his visit to Axis; Blaine had felt that Kurt was unnecessarily cruel, which Kurt thought was more than a little infuriating. It wasn't like he'd gone there _looking_ for Jeremiah, and he hadn't done anything really _wrong_. And besides, god, he was so fiercely _proud_ of Blaine, so impressed at both of them over what they were accomplishing by keeping it together. He'd tried telling this to Blaine, but he couldn't find the words to make Blaine _hear_ and he felt like it came out making him sound pathetic and overly attached, and they'd both dropped it, Blaine finding himself absorbed in trying to finish up the quarter and Kurt just glad to stop talking about it.

By Thursday night he was walking around with a knot of anticipation low in his belly, so he headed to the yoga studio for the last drop-in class of the day to sweat it up and cool off a little bit. Blaine had woken him with a phone call just after his last final that morning; he felt like he'd done well and was giddy to be done, so he was heading back to his apartment to pack a few things, have a last dinner with Mallory and Dustin (who have decided to keep the apartment for the summer, making things easier all the way around, really), and then the next morning he was heading out early. Kurt had never been particularly happy with the "western" part of his Ohio experience, but at least it meant that he would be Blaine's first stopover on his way home to Columbus. All of this put together meant that, if he were lucky, he might get Blaine by noon the next day, and Kurt wanted it to be _perfect_. His dad and Carole would be at the shop all day - that was the day Carole went in to take care of paperwork, and his dad always had his hands full on Fridays - and Finn had left the weekend before on his Epic Road Trip with Puck and Artie ("Route 66, baby!" "Have fun in the boymobile, try not to get Dorito mystery powder on everything you own, and give Mercedes a kiss for me!" "Dude, Kurt: not Doritos for a road trip. CornNuts! And Chewy Chips Ahoy!" "Oh my god, whatever.") so the house should be theirs. He'd spent the whole day getting things ready, and now it was just a waiting game.

Kurt had endured a particularly awkward conversation with his father earlier that week, testing his dad out about Blaine spending nights there over the summer. Carole had been out with friends that night, and Kurt and Burt were lingering over one of their "bachelor dinners", which basically entailed going through the refrigerator and the cupboards and eating whatever looked good; the unspoken rule was that whatever you went for, you had to be able to eat it without using a plate. Kurt was sitting on a countertop, digging the last bit of hummus out of a plastic container with a collection of celery sticks, and Burt had just finished scooping chicken salad onto a piece of bread so he could eat it over the sink.

"Blaine's home later this week, isn't he? He coming for dinner?" Burt asked, fiddling with the slice of bread that couldn't _quite_ fold around the huge mound of chicken salad (all white meat, just a touch of light mayo) he'd heaped onto it.

"Yeah, I think he'll be here by sometime in the afternoon on Friday." Kurt crunched into a piece of celery and looked at his feet, swinging against the cabinets below. He thought maybe he should not be reminding his father of himself as a child for this conversation, and jumped down to lean against the counter instead. "Dad, I wanted to ask you - is it okay if this summer Blaine stays here with me some nights?"

"Kurt, of _course_ Blaine is welcome to spend the night here - you know we like him, and that guest room is barely used. I'm sure Carole would be happy to get her craft stuff out of there so Blaine can use it when he needs to."

"Dad." Kurt leveled a look at his father. His dad knew they were visiting each other over the course of the school year; he knew they'd started having sex when they were still in high school, and so the contents of those visits couldn't be a huge mystery to him. But having to come right out and basically ask if he could fuck his boyfriend while his dad was trying to sleep upstairs was the most brutally embarrassing thing he could ever imagine doing, and that's even after considering all of the stupid shit that high school had entailed. The bitchface would have to suffice.

Burt looked over at his tone of voice and seemed to take in his hostile, defensive posture, and Kurt knew the look on his face had to be throwing off all kinds of information that was better hidden. "Ohhhh. Oh, that's what you're asking." He turned back to the sink and raised his sandwich to his mouth, preparing for a bite. "I notice you didn't ask at Christmastime. Don't think I didn't notice that Blaine's pallet in the living room always looked unused," he said, and took a huge bite.

"Oh." Well, shit. There had been so many people in and out of the house over those two weeks that he didn't think.... Crap. "Right. Well, yeah. I guess... I guess it was just important to me to ask, because, I mean - it's your house. And Blaine is important to me, and... Dad, what we're doing here is really hard. I feel like I _need_ this time with him, to store it all up so that we can really reconnect before we both go off again at the end of the summer."

Burt finished the last bit of his sandwich, staring out the window and slowly brushing the crumbs from his hands. "Kurt, this thing with you and Blaine... is it - is it making you _happy_?"

Kurt blew out a long breath and looked down at the hummus, taking a very long time to drag a celery stick through the last little pile at the bottom. "This week? This week it's making me crazy. But... dad, I'm - I'm really in love with him. It's hard, it's _stupidly_ hard, but we are - we're really good together." Kurt knew he was blushing and stammering, but his dad had never asked him about these things before and they'd spent the last five years both trying so hard to make sure they were still a family. So much that he'd done had put that at risk - coming out in high school, leaving McKinley for Dalton, leaving for NYU - and his dad had been right there through all of it. "This situation completely sucks, but _Blaine_ makes me happy."

The silence hung in the kitchen for a few minutes, and by the time Kurt looked up from the mess he'd made of the last of the hummus, his dad was leaning back against the sink, his arms folded against his chest and watching him, a sweet smile on his face. Kurt had always known his dad's 'I love you' face. "I'm glad, Kurt," he said as he kept gazing at him. Finally he turned back to the refrigerator. "It's fine, just... christ, just keep the noise down, okay?" his dad mumbled as the back of his neck flushed.

"God, dad - fine, yes, good. Um. Is - is there any more chicken salad left?" he choked out, and his dad had turned to him swiftly with the container in his hand and relief in his eyes.

Kurt used his time in corpse pose to think more about that conversation. At the time, he'd just been glad that it was over, and absolutely giddy that he'd be able to have Blaine in his bed whenever he wanted - well, that was pretty much all the time, and he wasn't sure how Blaine's family was going to feel about that, but at least there wouldn't be tension with his dad. Lying there in the dark on his mat while the teacher droned on about feeling yourself embraced by the universe, Kurt felt embraced by something much deeper and more tangible.

\---

The exercise and meditation helped, as did the iced coffee he stopped in for, and by the time he finally made it home it was a little after 10:30 and the house was dark. He slipped in, made his way to the basement, and started getting ready for bed, because tomorrow couldn't possibly come soon enough. Within half an hour he'd finished his shower and skincare and slipped into his favorite summerweight silk kimono and was calling Blaine. Their conversation was quiet and light - Blaine was in his car, running to Walgreens for more contact solution, and he was headed to bed as soon as he got home. Kurt told him he loved him and couldn't wait to see him and wished him good sleep and a safe drive, and after they hung up he turned down the lights and turned on the movie version of Rent - some nights just called for something safe and easy and well-worn, and this was one of those nights.

About 30 minutes later his phone rang again, and he muted the TV and answered the phone with, "Uh-oh, what did we forget?"

Blaine laughed, rich and low. "I remembered everything, don't worry. Hey, Kurt - look out your window."

Kurt's heart leapt in his throat as he stood on a chair and pushed aside the curtains to peek out the high window, and there was Blaine, dark under the streetlamps, standing at the end of the driveway and leaning against the side of his silver Prius, his phone to his ear and staring at Kurt's window with an enormous grin on his face.

"Hi, baby. I'm home!"

"Oh, Christ, Blaine. I'll meet you at the front door," he breathed, jumping from his chair, dropping his phone on the bed and racing up the stairs.

The house was quiet, and when he opened the door the neighborhood was too, so as he stood there staring at Blaine in his purple t-shirt and faded jeans, his eyes tired but happy, he only whispered out a "hey," as he reached to take Blaine's backpack and usher him into the house. Kurt _hated_ how awkward it always felt to see him again, how he wasted precious minutes remembering that he didn't have to have a reason to touch this man. It had been like this at spring break, too, just a few short months ago, and they always seemed to need this time to just _be_ together before they could get close again.

Blaine shuffled into the entryway and closed the door quietly, leaning back against the door and just gazing at him. "Look at you," he breathed out on a whisper of a sigh. "Did I surprise you?"

"Mmm, you're very tricky, Blaine Anderson. Contact solution?"

Blaine laughed softly. "I actually _did_ stop at a Walgreens in Van Wert to pick up contact solution, because I got out of there so fast I forgot to throw it in my bag." Kurt was starting to feel a little underdressed - Blaine still had his shoes on, and here he was standing in just a robe, his hair finally completely dry after his shower, and Blaine was still just _staring_ , looking at the hem of his robe where it came to midway down his thighs before darting his eyes up to look at Kurt from under his lashes. "God, Kurt, get over here," he said, his voice low, holding out his arms.

Kurt dropped the backpack against the wall and went. Blaine's arms closed around him and held him tight, his broad hands splayed across his back as Kurt bent his head to bury his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, smelling his soap and his shampoo and half-wanting to cry with relief at being here again. Blaine made a low noise of contentment, nuzzling his cheek against Kurt's as he whispered, "God, that drive has never been so long. I left as early as I could but I still got stuck in traffic, and all I could think about was catching you before you went to bed. OK if I stay in the guest room tonight?"

And Blaine wasn't the only one who could pull off a surprise, so Kurt leaned back and slid his hands up under Blaine's t-shirt to rest against his chest, excited by the feel Blaine's warm skin and the heartbeat under his palms. "I talked to my dad, and good news, traveler. You've been upgraded. Wanna sleep with me tonight?" he whispered, leaning in to suck a kiss at Blaine's neck - soft and warm and so delicious.

"Man, that's one hell of a rewards program," Blaine said around a smile, tilting his head so Kurt could get at more of his neck, and beginning to sweep his hands in long slow strokes up and down Kurt's back, sliding effortlessly against the silk of his robe.

"We believe in rewarding your loyalty," Kurt murmured against the skin of Blaine's throat, curving his hands around Blaine's ribs and pressing closer as Blaine's hands skimmed down over the curve of his ass to slide down his thighs, slipping under the hem on his way back up so that he could grip Kurt's bare ass in his hands and pull him in tight while he groaned quietly. Kurt couldn't get enough of the feel and the smell of him, the way he tasted faintly of clean sweat. A spot on the side of his neck where the vent in his car had blown straight on him had grown cold, and Kurt sealed his mouth over it to warm it with his tongue.

"Ohhh, shit, baby," Blaine moaned, his head sliding back to thump against the door.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, there. _God_ , I've missed you," he murmured, opening his eyes and lifting his head to look at Kurt. From the dim glow of the sidelight windows around the door Kurt could see the look on his face, and he reveled all over again in being the person to put it there.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Let me look at you," he urged, pushing Kurt away to reach down for the belt that held the simple kimono closed. Kurt let his arms fall to his sides and pushed one hip forward a little as Blaine opened the robe to expose his torso, and he refused to look down at what he knew Blaine was seeing – his body framed by the fabric pale and lean and strong, his cock starting to fill. Instead he kept his eyes focused on his boyfriend's face, desperate to see what he looked like when he looked at him like this.

Blaine looked _hungry_ for him, desperate and besotted and lost in desire, his gaze serious and intense. "Beautiful. My god you're gorgeous. It's _so worth it_ " he murmured as he ran his hands up and down Kurt's sides, his thumbs trailing over his abdomen and his eyes trained on his body. He knew exactly what Blaine meant, and he couldn't wait to get Blaine's clothes off to look his fill, too, even if this was distubingly hot, being on display like this while Blaine was still in his street clothes. His body was still a little warm and blissed out from the yoga, and he felt incredibly sexy. Blaine leaned in for another kiss, and whispered against his lips, "Can you show me to my room for the night?"

"Grab your bag," he said, and he took Blaine's free hand and led him down the stairs to his room. As soon as they walked in the door, Blaine closed and locked it behind him, dropped his backpack on the floor, and wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. Kurt let his head fall back and to the side as Blaine's hands swept up to start tugging at his robe, pulling it further open until he had to pull away a little to bring it down over his shoulders. His hands followed it down his back, running over his sides and down to cup his ass, before placing his hands on his hips and just tugging until Kurt turned around, tripping a little on the slippery silk pooled at his feet.

Kurt looked down at Blaine in the dim light from the TV, down to where he knelt, his sneakered feet just poking out from behind his back, and he had just a moment to catch Blaine's eyes before he was closing them and leaning in to wrap his lips around Kurt's cock.

He'd still been a little soft, but Blaine's mouth was hot and wet and squeezing around him and the teasing with his tongue had him fully hard in no time. His hands clenched in Blaine's hair as his hips started to pump a little, fucking into his mouth – he wanted to come just like this, Blaine fully dressed at his feet, worshipful and pliable and so _sweet_ , my god, so devoted that he'd skipped out on a roommate dinner and came running to Kurt as soon as he could. Blaine's hands came up to clutch at his ass again, urging his hips to move with the rhythm Kurt was setting, just _holding_ him there, and it didn't take long before he was gasping and swearing and coming into Blaine's mouth, Blaine who just swallowed him down and blinked up at him, licking his lips while Kurt struggled to keep his legs steady under him.

"Jesus, Blaine," he breathed.

"I've been thinking about that for hours," he admitted as he climbed to his feet and started kicking off his shoes and working on the button of his jeans. "Sorry if I caught you off-guard, but god, I want you."

Kurt staggered back to the bed and reached his arms above his head to stretch out, sinking back into the pillows. "You _really_ don't ever need to apologize for blowing me. Now c'mere."

Blaine shoved his jeans and underwear down his legs and lost his t-shirt on the way to the bed, and Kurt hummed in approval when his warm body settled in next to him, propped up on one elbow so he could continue to stroke Kurt's body. Kurt turned toward him, reaching out to skim his fingers over Blaine's chest. He loved the scratch of the hair on Blaine's body, the thick swirls on his calves and the way it thinned out on his inner thighs, the dark shadow on his belly and the way he squirmed when Kurt blew on it. It was fucking hot and Blaine's dick was hot and firm against his thigh and - "What do you want tonight?"

"Mmm, I just want it quick. Let me rub up against you until I come," he gasped as Kurt's fingers slipped over his nipples and paused to tease and twist. Kurt pushed him back and settled in with his mouth, rubbing fingers through his chest hair and sucking and nibbling at first one nipple and then the other, sliding his hand down Blaine's abdomen to skim over his cock and cup his balls. All there, everything was right there for the taking and if Blaine wanted to just fuck against him until he came, that was great, that was _perfect_ , but first Kurt wanted to take just a little inventory. He slid down to let his mouth follow the path of his hands, swirling his tongue over the head of his cock and sucking his balls into his mouth. He shifted his body until he was kneeling between Blaine's open legs, never removing his mouth, laving with his tongue until they were wet and warm and Blaine was moaning constantly, a soft, sweet drone. Kurt could feel himself starting to get half-hard again - he was pretty sure he wouldn't be back completely, not tonight, but it felt good, so he came up to straddle Blaine and push their cocks together, the wetness he'd left on Blaine's balls put to good use as he slid them together and looked at his boyfriend's face, so dear, so desperate.

Blaine rolled them, went to fumble with the nightstand drawer, pulling out Kurt's lube without looking away, and squirted a generous amount over Kurt's groin and lower abdomen before closing the cap with his thumb and dropping the tube to the bed. He stared down at Kurt and reached to take both hands, pulling them over Kurt's head and pinning them to the pillow with his weight, then lowered his body until he was flush against him. Kurt instantly wrapped his legs around Blaine's thighs, snugging one calf up across his ass and using it to pull him in tighter. The heat of their bodies warmed the lube to a slippery slide and Blaine began pushing against him, firm, long strokes accompanied by tiny groans and grunts. Kurt felt enveloped in him, surrounded by his body, his breath, the noises and smells of him, and he gloried in it, whispering to Blaine how good he felt, how much he loved him, how hot he was, and Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck and sucked a bruise hot and tender into his neck before he came, grunting and pushing against him and squeezing his hands so tight.

Blaine collapsed on him then, leaving small noises and sloppy kisses against his neck while his breath calmed, and Kurt held him close through all of it, only rolling them when Blaine was really crushing the breath out of him. He left him with a short kiss to run to the bathroom to grab washcloths, and cleaned both himself and Blaine up with short, efficient strokes before he rolled into bed, grabbed the remote from the nightstand to kill the flickering TV, and nestled down into bed. He was suddenly _so tired_ , and just so relieved that tomorrow he'd be waking up to Blaine already there - no more waiting.

Blaine curled himself around him with a kiss to his shoulder.

"Hey. You still awake enough to talk?" Blaine whispered into his hair.

"Mmm, barely. Why?"

Blaine was quiet for just a minute. "I was in the car for a long time today, and I finally got a chance to think through the thing with Jeremiah." Kurt groaned. "No, wait. I'm sorry I reacted like I did. It's just... it's _embarrassing_ , knowing that something that was _so over_ is just out there in the world again. The poor guy probably feels like he's being stalked."

"Blaine, don't be ridiculous. He had no idea who I even was. It's not like I baited him," Kurt mumbled.

"No, I know. It's not like you didn't enjoy it, either."

Kurt snorted. "Yeah, I enjoyed pretty much all of it. He's a good dancer."

Blaine's arm around him tightened possessively. "Mmm, I bet that was a picture. And the turning him down?"

He smiled sleepily. "That was pretty fantastic, too."

Blaine waited a moment. "It - it still bothers you?"

"Does it bother you?"

"No! Well. It's still among the more humiliating moments of my life, and between you and Mal I seem destined to never be allowed to forget it -" "I like that girl," Kurt interjected. "- but the most important part of that memory is the conversation at the Lima Bean right after. It can't - it doesn't _hurt_ anymore, is my point."

Kurt was quiet.

"Wait - does it hurt _you_? Kurt, you know just how stupid I was then, and it's not fair to me, to _us_ to still -"

He rolled to face him. "No, _you_ wait. It's not what you think." Kurt took a big breath while he gathered his thoughts, and when he looked up Blaine just looked confused until he saw the look on Kurt's face. "We? Are in this together." His voice was soft and gentle, because this was a lover's truest confession and Blaine always heard him better when he was quiet. "The things both of us have been through - do you remember when you drove to McKinley to help me with Karofsky? The way you felt when you saw me slushied for the first time? How you ranted and railed when Tomlinson gave me a hard time about my portfolio?" Blaine gave a small nod. "You felt that because, even starting back then, you care about me. And it's been _years_ since that day with Karofsky, and we've come so far. Do you really think that the people and the things that have hurt you - that I'm just _indifferent_ to them?"

"Oh." Blaine's face was open, vulnerable with the impact of Kurt's feelings.

"Yeah."

"Right." He paused, and then said, "I've never seen you protective before."

"You don't need me like that all that often."

"Kurt, I need you _all the time._ "

Kurt kissed his nose and rolled back over, pulling Blaine's arm to drape securely over him again. "Well, that's because I'm fabulous. I'm also pretty bitchy when I'm messed with, so...."

"Got it: no one pushes Kurt Hummel around," he said with a smile, squeezing Kurt's middle and holding him tight.

And Kurt just smiled. "That's what I've heard."


End file.
